1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tether, foot restraining device, handrail securing bracket.
When, for example, astronauts are required to perform tasks outside a spacecraft, or a space station, it is necessary for the astronaut to be tethered to, and also to be able to grip a handrail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found desirable to provide a foot restraining device for removably securing the feet of an astronaut, once the handrail has been gripped, so that both hands of the astronaut are free. One such foot restraining device has been developed by Lockheed Engineering & Sciences Co., Houston, Tex., U.S.A., and is described in Space News, Vol. 3, No. 46, December 7-13, 1992.